Magic In Reefside
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This is basically a HPDT crossover. Parings: KirommySnarry. Harry & Severus accompany Kira to muggle Reefside for the summer when Snape is captured by Mesogog? Will Harry & the rangers be able to save him? Read to find out! R&R! Flames will be used
1. Witches and Wizards In Reefside

**Magic in Reefside**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not, nor have I ever, own the _Power Rangers Dino Thunder _or _Harry Potter_...Just the ideas expressed in this fic...

**Rating:**  
T

**Pairing:**  
Snarry/Kirommy (maybe a few hints of Trethan & Consta thrown in for good measure...maybe...)

**Summary:**  
Basically, HBP never happened...It's the summer after Kira and Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Yes, Kira's a witch...Just wanted to clear that up...Anyway, Severus is captured by Mesogog who ends up teaming up with Lord Voldemort. Severus is turned against Harry and the rangers, nearly destroying the rangers and almost killing Harry in the process. And just to clear this up, yes, Severus is made into an evil ranger but will not remain that way for long. So, don't get your hopes up...

Witches & Wizards in Reefside

Kira Ford and Harry Potter had just arrived home from their sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchraft and Wizardry. Walking into their group's favorite hangout, Hayley's Cyberspace, they were almost instantly greeted by the others. Waving over to the group Kira greeted them "Hey, guys!" Smiling, she and Harry joined the group as Conner asked "So, how was school?" By now, he'd been elbowed in the chest enough to learn to be more careful in his word choice when discussing Kira and Harry's "school". Chuckling, Kira replied "Crazy...As always...Ya know, I think I'd be _more _concerned if we actually had a _quiet _year there..." The entire group erupted in laughter.

Noticing a somewhat faraway look on Harry's face, Tommy asked "Hey, Harry...You okay, man?" When the question stirred no response, Kira explained "He's been like that for a couple of months now...I think he had the most...interesting year of us all..." Somehow managing to sense where Kira was going with that, Harry cut in "Kira!" Turning to Harry, Kira replied, indignantly, "What?...I didn't say anything!" Glaring, Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as Trent asked "Didn't say anything about what?" Shifting his gaze to the young hispanic, Harry snapped "Nothing...It's not important..." Sighing exasperatedly, Kira replied "Oh, Harry, for God's sake, people are gonna find out sooner or later..." "Not if you keep your mouth shut, Kira..." Harry snapped. Kira just rolled her eyes in exasperation as Harry changed the subject.

A little while later, once everybody was all caught up on everything, Kira turned to Harry and smirked as she asked "So, Harry...Where's Snape?" At the sound of her question, Harry seemed to just freeze, only able to blink, for a moment before replying slowly "He's uh...Back at school of course...Or wherever the teachers go over the summer holidays...How should I know where he-" After listening to his obviously nervous ramblings, Kira cut in "Harry, cut the crap...I know about your guys' plans to spend the summer together..."

"Very good, Ms. Ford...Where were those keen observational skills in my class?..." Came an all too familiar drawl. Almost cringing from the sound of what was probably her most dreaded professer, Kira turned slowly to face him as she feigned a smile and replied "Hello, Professor Snape..." After Severus took a seat next to Harry at the table, Kira added "Sir, these are my friends, Dr. Oliver-he's a Science teacher here at the high school, Trent Fernandez-our resident artist, Conner McKnight-soccer player extraordinaire, and of course, last but not least, Ethan James-our resident tech support...Guys this is Professor Snape, a teacher of Harry's and mine from school..."

Once all the greetings and pleasantries were observed, Tommy asked "So...Professor...What exactly brings you to Reefside?" "Yeah, I mean it's not like there's much to see or do around here..." Conner added. Smirking, Severus thought a moment before replying "Well, I suppose I just needed a break from the incompetant imbacils at the school." Rolling her eyes, Kira had been about to make a comment but then thought better of it. Leaning over toward Harry, Kira whispered almost silently so as to prevent anyone overhearing "Listen, Harry...Just tell them...They accepted mine and Tommy's relationship...They'll accept yours and Snape's..." Pretending to be in the dark as to what Kira was talking about, Harry asked "What are you talking about?...I'm not with Snape." Rolling her eyes, Kira replied "Listen, don't play dumb with me...It's cool...Just tell them...They'll understand..." Shaking his head, Harry replied "They accepted yours because you and Tommy are straight...I doubt they'd accept a gay relationship..." Smacking him gently on the arm, Kira whispered "You idiot, of course they will...They're not as narrow-minded as you seem to think they are..." Before returning to the group conversation, Kira added "Just do it...You're not gonna feel any better until you do...Plus, you know I won't leave you alone until you do..."

"Everything okay, Kira?" Tommy asked curiously, noting Kira and Harry's private conversation. Turning to Tommy, Kira replied "Yeah, everything's fine, babe." Smiling, Tommy replied "All right..." With that, Kira nudged Harry as if to say "Do it now! Before I do it for you!" and stood to go get the group some drinks. Taking her hint, Harry looked to Severus who had also picked up on Kira's subtle hint and nodded his approval. _Well, that was no help...I was hoping I could use the excuse of "Severus would rather keep it a secret..."...Well, damn...There went that excuse...I guess hunker down and get it over with..._Taking a deep breath, Harry cleared his throat before announcing to the group "Umm...Guys...Severus and I have something we want to tell you..."

Curiosity perked, Ethan asked "Yeah?...What's that, dude?..." Nodding, Conner added "Yeah, what's up?" Taking another deep breath, Harry turned to Severus as Severus squeezed his hand gently as if to say "It's okay, love. You can do it." With that, Harry replied "Well...You see...Severus and I...Well...We've sort of...Been seeing each other for the past few months..." Sighing in relief, Harry thought to himself _Phew...That's out of the way...Now, I just have to wait for them to shun me from their lives saying they want nothing to do with a queer or a faggott or whatever..._

After a few moments of silence, Tommy spoke up "Congratulations, you two..." He stated, sounding one hundred percent sincere. Nodding Trent replied "Yeah, way to go!" "Yeah, you deserve it!" Ethan added, in agreement with his boyfriend of several months. Smiling, Conner added "Yeah...It's about time you made a move...At the rate you were going, all the good ones were gonna be gone...Ow-What?" Turning around, Conner noticed his girlfriend, Krista joining the group at the table. "You'll have to forgive him...He knows not what he says..." Krista explained as the group erupted in laughter.

Smiling, Krista offered her hand to Harry and then Severus in turn as she introduced herself "Hi, I'm Krista. Conner's girlfriend." Smiling, Harry shook Krista's hand as he replied "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I'm a friend of Kira's from school." Also smiling, Severus also accepted the offered hand as he introduced himself "I'm Professor Severus Snape. I'm with Harry." Nodding, Krista added "So I heard. Well, congratulations. You both seem like really great guys." Returning with the drinks, Kira set them down on the table and passed them around. After doing so, she maneuvered over to where Krista was standing behind Conner.

"Hey, Krista. Nice to see you. I'm sure you've met my friends, Harry and Professor Snape." Kira greeted, giving her friend a quick hug. Nodding, Krista added "Yeah, they seem really nice." Nodding in agreement, Kira added "Yeah, they are..." Turning to Severus, Kira whispered softly so that only Krista would hear, "Well...Professor Snape's more of...an acquired taste...To know him is to love him, really..." As the two girls chuckled, Severus scowled and struggled to keep a straight face as he replied "I heard that..." After that comment, the entire group erupted into laughter.

About half an hour later, the group slowly began dispersing, Krista going to watch Conner's soccer practice, Ethan going to try out a new video game, Trent to work on his artwork and Kira and Tommy to go inventory some stuff in the lab. Which left only Harry and Severus. Turning to Severus as they left the café, Harry asked "Care to go for a stroll or something?..." Smiling, Severus took Harry by the hand and replied "Whatever you want, love." Smiling, Harry felt an ever so slight blush creeping up in his cheeks and he and Severus continued on their way down to the beach.

About an hour later, Harry and Severus walking hand in hand along the shoreline of the beach, just silently enjoying each other's company when they were...interrupted to say the least. Looking up, they saw several green, scaly looking monsters and some sort of robot standing in front of them. His sword drawn, the robot stepped forward toward the couple and asked, menacingly, "Which one of you is Severus Snape?" After exchaning confused glances with his younger lover, Severus stepped forward and replied "That would be me..." Not liking the outlook of situation, Harry grasped onto Severus' wrist, adding "Sev, no...This could be dangerous..."

Before Severus could react, the robot fired a blast of green electrical energy, hitting Harry square in the chest and sending him flying backward several yards. "HARRY!" Severus cried, turning to run to his fallen lover. However, Severus soon found himself in the grasp of several of the green, scaly monsters that accompanied the robot. "You're not going anywhere...Lord Mesogog has big plans for you!..." The robot hissed venemously before teleporting out via invisiportal. Slowly regaining counsciousness, Harry watched as the robot disappeared with his lover. Reaching out to where he'd last seen Severus standing, Harry cried out "SEVERUS!...No...Come back!"

Standing, Harry brushed the sand from his clothes as he looked up to see Kira and the others running toward him. "Harry!...Harry, are you all right?..." Kira called out to him as the group finally approached its target. Shaking his head, Harry replied "No...They...They took Severus."


	2. Discoveries and Explanations

**Magic In Reefside**

**Disclaimer:**  
Same as before...Harry & Severus along with any other _Harry Potter _characters I may use belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling...And I forget exactly who the Power Rangers belong to but it's not me! I know that much...hehe...

**Rating:**  
T for themes/content and language...

**Genre:**  
Action/Adventure/Romance

**Pairing:**  
Kirommy, Snarry, Trethan, Consta

Discoveries and Explanations of the Past

"What I don't understand is why Mesogog would want Snape to begin with?...:" Conner asked after the group had returned to the lab. Standing from her seat, Kira sighed as she turned to Harry and asked "You want me to tell them or do you wanna do it yourself?" "Tell us what?" Tommy asked, confused as to what Kira could possibly be reffering to. Shaking his head, Harry replied "I don't want _anyone_ to tell them..." Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Kira replied "Harry, they need to know..." Fed up with the whole situation, Ethan asked "Well would _somebody _just please tell me what the hell's going on here?" Sighing, Harry knew Kira was right. They needed to know what they were dealing with. Looking up into her soft doe eyes, Harry replied "You go ahead..." Turning to the others, Kira took a deep breath before explaining "Here's the deal...In the wizarding world we have this guy-I guess you could call him Mesogog's magical counterpart-who goes by the name Lord Voldemort...Anyway, he has servants known as Death Eaters who basically go around doing all the dirty work while Voldemort reaps the rewards...Professor Snape used to be a Death Eater before he became a spy for Hogwarts...After becoming a spy for Hogwarts, Professor Snape stayed on as a Death Eater in order to gain inside information to pass on to Dumbledore...My guess is that Mesogog found out about Voldemort somehow and has decided to team up with him...And that's why he wanted Professor Snape..." Kira finished with a sigh. She watched and waited for a reaction as she allowed time for what she'd just said to sink in.

Finally, Conner broke the increasingly uncomfortable silence which hung over the room. "I knew it...I knew there was something wrong about him...He should have never been trusted-" Kira cut him off in the middle of his rant, furiously gliding over to him and getting right up in his face as she hissed venomously "Look!...That man has placed his _life _on the line to protect Hogwarts...If Voldemort ever found out Snape was working as a spy, he'd kill him within an instant!...Now, unless you can stand there and honestly tell me you'd do the same, I'd suggest you shut your mouth before it gets you into any more trouble!..." Tommy just cautiously walked up next to Kira and wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders in an effort to pacify his lover. Meanwhile, Conner was just left standing there dumbstruck. He couldn't believe how she'd just defended someone he'd seen as their enemy. Shifting his gaze off into the direction of Harry, he could see an even more venomous glare eminating from his emerald eyes. Deciding to take Kira's advice, Conner just walked off to another corner of the room to allow both Kira and Harry time to cool off before anyone did anything. Everyone in the room could sense that now was the wrong time to say anything and just waited for things to calm down.

Eventually, everything had calmed down enough to carry on with their prior matter. "So, exactly how do we go about _finding _Severus?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. Turning to Harry, Tommy explained "Well, first we have to pinpoint his location on the computers. Once we accomplish that...Well...We'll go from there...Right now let's just focus on finding him..." As Tommy and the others made their way over to the computer screen, Kira noticed Harry hanging back with a faraway look on his face. Taking a seat on the floor next to him, Kira asked "What's wrong?" _Stupid question..._She thought to herself, berating herself for asking a question whose answer was so obvious. "It's just...I can't help feeling like all this is somehow _my _fault...Like I should've done something more to protect Severus...Like I let him down..." Harry replied, mingled sadness and frustration and anger in his voice. Understanding where Harry was coming from, Kira replied "Harry, listen...None of this is your fault...Mesogog's _really _powerful...The other rangers and I know that better than anybody...There was no way you could have been prepared for that kind of attack...And I know that if Snape were here, he would _not _blame you-" Harry cut her off angrily "Yeah, well he's _not _here, now is he!" In order to pacify her close friend of six years, Kira replied "Harry, listen...No matter how you look at this, this is _not _your fault...We'll find Snape...And we'll take care of Mesogog and Voldemort as well..." His eyes narrowing in contempt, Harry replied-a dark and evil tone to his voice, "That's the part I'm looking forward to..." Seeing that Harry obviously had some things to work out for himself, Kira sighed softly and left to join the others, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

A few minutes later, the sound of the ever familiar alarms filled the room. Watching the screen intently, the rangers saw an all too familiar sight. Another ranger was just standing there, unmoving, almost looking as though he was searching for something. _Three guesses what...Or should I say who?..._Kira thought to herself sarcastically. "Atleast you know it isn't me this time..." Trent stated lamely, breaking the tense silence which had befallen the entire room. Before morphing, Kira instructed Harry "_Stay here_, Harry...We don't know what we're up against here...I don't want you getting in over your head...The last thing we need is for you to go getting yourself hurt, do you understand?" Harry just nodded numbly as his mind was too consumed with thoughts of Severus and all the worst scenarios racing through his mind. With that, Kira nodded and she along with all the other rangers raised their morphers as they called out in unison "Dino Thunder!...Power up!" After completing the morphing sequence; Kira, Conner, and Ethan mounted their Raptor Cycles while Tommy and Trent mounted their ATVs and they all raced off to the scene of the disturbance.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, rangers..." The new ranger taunted evilly. His voice was thick with dark, evil energy. Right on cue, the rangers rode onto the scene. The dark ranger just smiled evilly under his helmet as his dark silver suit glistened in the sun's intense rays. Watching as the rangers dismounted their various vehicles, he listened as the one clad in red asked threateningly "Who are you? What're you doing here?" Waving his hand dismissively, he replied "My name is of no importance to you...As for my reason for being here, well I should think that to be rather obvious...You're good...I'm evil...What's there to explain?" Trying to avoid an unnecessary battle, Tommy reasoned "We're not here to fight you..." Stepping up, Kira replied "Yeah, let us _help _you..." Laughing menacingly, the evil ranger reasoned "You'll be the ones who need the help when I'm through with you..."

Then, without warning, the silver ranger fired several blasts at the rangers which were more powerful than any one of them could have ever imagined _possible_. Slowly, he began to approach the rangers as they regained their footing. "Why don't you make it easy on yourselves and just give up now?" He asked, taunting. Shaking his head once, vehemently, Conner replied "Never!...We're taking you _down_!" Nodding his agreement, Trent added "Yeah...Don't say we didn't warn you..." With that, Tommy emerged from the group, firing several blasts from his brachiostaff in order to stun the mysterious new ranger. The silver ranger simply blocked each of the shots with unbelievable ease. Grabbing Tommy by the throat, he held him up in the air and watched him strangle for a moment in his firm grip before tossing him effortlessly several yards away and watched him land hard on the concrete. Watching her lover, mentor, and friend fall at the hands of the new ranger, Kira angrily ran in for an attack slicing at the mysterious ranger in a blind rage with her ptera grips. After landing a few lucky hits, she watched in victory as the silver ranger stumbled backwards a couple steps. However, that victory was short lived. She watched in horror as the new ranger carved an 'X' on her chest, the following blast sending her flying several yards.

Watching their friend and comrade also falling at the hands of this new ranger, Ethan ran in for an attack with his Tricerashield. The silver ranger just scoffed the weak attempt at an attack as he sent the shield flying off into the distance and engaged in a microscopic hand-to-hand battle with the blue ranger. He twisted blue's arm hard behind his back and kicked him square in the back and watched in sadistic glee as yet another ranger fell at his hands. Shaking his head, the evil ranger taunted in a sadistic sing-song voice "Tsk, tsk...I would have thought the almighty Power Rangers would have put up a better fight than this...". Having had enough, Trent ran in for another attack only to have his wrists gripped tightly in an almost death grip. Gritting his teeth in pain, he just sat there helplessly as his hands were thrown unceremoniously behind his back as another fist slammed hard into the side of his helmet. White hit the ground, hard, with a soft thud.

Suddenly, a menacing growl escaped from the depths of the red ranger's throat. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me, pal!..." Conner threatened as he sweep kicked the mysterious ranger only to have his attack effortlessly dodged. Not giving up he managed to land several successful hits to the other ranger's stomach before the silver ranger appraoched him from behind and wrapped his arm around the red ranger's throat in a suffocating grip, twisting red's arm behind his back painfully and throwing him mercilessly to the ground. Rounding on his heel, the new ranger made to leave as he called over his shoulder "Come back after you've learned how to fight!...You know where to find me!" With that, he disappeared into thin air.

Slowly, the now demorphed rangers made their ways to their feet as they regrouped, watching the mysterious ranger disappear. "You guys okay?" Tommy asked the younger rangers. As they all nodded their responses, Trent suggested "We should get back...We need to figure out who that is and how to deal with him..." Nodding, Kira replied "Trent's right..." Also nodding his acquiescence, Tommy replied "Yeah, let's go..." As they all made their return to the lab, Kira thought to herself _Man...That guy seemed really familiar...Just his attitude and mannerisms..._ However, she quickly dismissed the thoughts as simply the familiarity of already having fought _one_ evil ranger prior to this one.

Watching as the others reentered the lab, Harry noticed they'd been badly beaten. Concern written in his startling emerald eyes, he asked the group "Are you guys all right?" He couldn't believe that someone actually possessed the power to take down the rangers. From what he'd heard from Kira, he'd thought them to be invincible. Nodding weakly, Kira replied "Yeah, we're fine..." "Man, that guy was brutal..." Ethan stated, unable to believe the new ranger's powers as well. Nodding, Trent added "No lie..." Turning to the others, Tommy replied "Yeah, I know what you guys mean...We need to figure out who this guy is...And what he wants..." Rolling his eyes, Conner retorted "Well I would think the latter would be rather obvious..." Backhanding him warningly across the bicep, Kira replied exasperatedly "Conner!..." Rubbing his arm tenderly, Conner replied "Ow!...What!" Deciding against arguing with the air head jock, Kira simply replied "Nevermind...Dr. O's right, though, until we know who we're dealing with, we're not gonna have a clue as to how to fight him..." The rest of the group nodded silent acquiescence.

A few hours, later, Kira had taken over for Tommy at the computer to give him a chance to relax from the frustrating search for the silver ranger's identity. Finally, she exclaimed victoriously "I've got it! I know who the silver ranger is!" Every head in the room snapped to her direction. "Well...Go on..." Conner encouraged impatiently. "Yeah, who is it?" Trent asked, equally anxious to finally uncover the mystery behind the new villainous ranger. Sighing, Kira replied "I was right...The silver ranger's life force engery is genetically identical to...Professor Snape's..." With this news, the entire room went graveyard silent. No one could believe what they'd just heard. _No way..._Tommy thought to himself. _Impossible..._Trent thought. _Whoa!...Dude..._Was all Connner could say to the news. _Unbelievable..._Was Ethan's response to the news. Finally, Harry voiced everyone's thoughts. "Impossible...There...There has to be some mistake!...It can't be Severus! It just can't be!...You know as well as I do that Severus would _never _do anything like this!" He exclaimed, not wanting to believe it to be possible for Severus to do anything as dastardly as what happened that afternoon. Understanding Harry's reaction, Kira explained "DNA doesn't lie, Harry...It's definitely Snape we're dealing with...But, you're right...I don't think this was Snape's _choice_...I mean, Tommy, Trent, Conner, Ethan and I all know better than anyone that Mesogog's a master manipulator...Combine that with Voldemort's powers of mind control..." Kira left the sentence hanging, knowing that the others could all finish it for themselves.

Finally, Conner broke the heavy silence which hung in the air. "So...Where do we go from here?" He seemed to have voiced the question weighing on every mind in the room. "Yeah, exactly how do we go about getting Severus back?" Harry asked, anxious for this whole thing to just be over so that they could all just move on with their lives. Reading from the computer screen, Kira explained "There's a riddle here...I think this might be the key to releasing Snape from Voldemort and Mesogog's hold..." The rest of the group flocked to huddle around to see what was written.

_Xliwi ny tri alnhl etz yiio  
Xt liqv nr lnyxnsi tk mwigxiyx riij  
Xwzi qtbi grj yviij gwi xli oie  
Lzwwe¡ Etz szyx sgoi lgyxi¡  
Xliwi ny rt xnsi xt agyxi¡  
Xli stwi xnsi xlgx kqniy  
Xli stwi stzw xgwmix jniy_

"Great...Just what we didn't need...A Goddamn code puzzle..." Conner exclaimed in frustration. "I'm calibrating the console to decode the message. With any luck, we should be able to decipher it shortly..." Kira stated, sounding totally out of character. In response to the shocked silence, Kira asked "What?...A girl's not allowed to have hobbies?..." Smiling triumphantly, Ethan stated proudly "I must be rubbing off on her..." Kira simply rolled her eyes as she fought back a smart comment as she continued working on decoding the message.

"Any luck yet?" Harry asked, curiosity mingling with anxiety. Shaking her head, Kira replied "This is a highly advanced coding system. Nearly impossible to decipher...It's gonna take forever for the computer to work it out...I gotta be honest...I've never seen a code this advanced. I'm surprised the computer's getting _anywhere_ with it..." Sighing, Trent stated "And now...We wait..." Nodding his reluctant acquiescence, Ethan repeated "And now we wait."

Another hour passed and the others slowly began drifting off to sleep, the excitement of the day's events finally catching up to them. Looking around the room, Kira thought to herself _If only..._She thought to herself. She'd been fighting to stay awake, herself, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the screen began to flash, indicating it had decoded the message. Kira watched it, eyes wide. _Yes!...haha Hot damn!...Finally!..._ She thought to herself in celebration.

"I'VE GOT IT!" She squealed victoriously while unceremoniously jerking the entire room awake. Once his sleep-fogged brain cleared, it dawned on Tommy what she was talking about. "You decoded the message!" He asked hopefully. As she nodded, affirming everybody's hopes, Ethan exclaimed "Oh, man!...Kira, you're my _hero_!" Smiling proudly, Kira stated in mock modesty "I try..." As everyone gathered around the monitor, Harry asked impatiently "Well?...What's it say?" They all read the screen silently to themselves. What they saw brought all of their celebrations to an abrupt halt.


End file.
